The Duty of the Commanding Officer
by CS091
Summary: One-shot. The CO has to protect his team.....edited end v slightly as I realised I was giving the wrong impression of native motivaton.


The Duty of the Commanding Officer  
  
Disclaimers - The usual. Spoilers - Series 6 but only as Jonas is in it and Daniel isn't. Warning - Gratuitous violence to a PG-13 sort of level, but no lasting damage.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack hadn't even caught what Jonas said, but obviously the residents of this planet had. And they didn't like it. Before they knew what was happening, SG1 was running for the 'gate. Jack was behind, turning every so often to zat one or two of the angry natives.  
  
"No killing. We don't know what stared them off!" he managed to shout to the rest of his team.  
  
Teal'c ran ahead and dialled out and sent the code through as soon as possible.  
  
Jack wanted to sent Jonas through first, but Teal'c was much nearer the 'gate. "Go, Teal'c. We're right behind!" Teal'c leapt through the event horizon. Jack, Sam and Jonas were a split second behind. But when they jumped through the ring the event horizon was no longer there! They landed in a heap on the ground behind the dais. Jack's knee collapsed under him as he fell on top of Sam and Jonas. The locals were all over them in seconds.  
  
  
  
Teal'c arrived back in the SGC alone. He looked in disbelief at the empty stone circle behind him.  
  
"Where are the others?" demanded General Hammond.  
  
"They were right behind me. I believe the wormhole has closed prematurely."  
  
"Get SG5 ready! They go through with Teal'c as soon as he is debriefed!"  
  
  
  
The other members of SG1 found themselves, without their weapons, in what appeared to be a gaol. Badly lit, damp and cold. They were soon surrounded by a large number of fellow inmates. The largest and strongest looking of the inmates, the weaker ones looked from behind pillars and round corners.  
  
The biggest of all came up to Jack. "You have something I want. I challenge you!"  
  
"What! Is someone going to explain the rules here?"  
  
An older man explained, "The challenger must keep you on the ground to the count of ten, before you cause any part of him at all, except his feet, to touch the ground. Only one challenge per person per item, but you may be the target of many challengers in one day. If a challenger wins he cannot be challenged the same day."  
  
"No choice?"  
  
"You can give up the item."  
  
"What's the item." Jack didn't mind losing the small amount of kit he had left. The large man walked up to him and whispered in his ear. "I guess I fight then." Immediately he tripped the larger man up and he fell to the ground. "That wasn't so bad."  
  
But it didn't take long before there was another challenge.  
  
"You have something I want. I challenge you!"  
  
"The same?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
The new challenger was ready for Jack and it took a little longer for Jack to unbalance him. As the challenger's knee touched the ground, there was a roar; challenge over. There was now a line forming, all wanting to challenge Jack. As the fights progressed, Sam began to get concerned. "Give up, Sir, we can replace any kit when we get back!"  
  
"They're not after kit, Carter." Sam and Jonas looked at each other.  
  
"I'll take the next one!" Jonas shouted.  
  
"Negative. Keep out of this, that's an order!" At first, some challengers managed to land lucky punches. Later, others took advantage of the fact that Jack was tiring . Even though the challenges were weighted in Jack's favour, the damage was building up. Jack's one eye was closing, his lip was bleeding and Sam could tell he was favouring his bad knee. For a while there was a short break. Jack sat down by the other two, breathing hard. Sam gave him some water she had fetched from a trough.  
  
"I can look after myself in a fight, Jack. Let me take on some challengers to give you a rest."  
  
"That's not an option, Jonas. This is the duty of the commanding officer. You two, look out for each other, I may be busy for some time." Another challenger had stepped up. Although Jack was now fighting weaker men, he was suffering from the effects of 30 or so fights. This man landed some good punches and Jack was on the floor three times before the challenger made a mistake and touched the ground with his hand.  
  
Men who would not have dared challenge at first now chance their arm and more and more punches found their way through Jack's defences. "Jack," shouted Jonas as Jack picked himself up at the count of eight, "Come on you can't take much more. I can help."  
  
Jack turned to reply and the challenger hit him hard on the side of his head. He fell to the ground, out cold. The challenger could hardly believe his luck. He would keep his prize overnight. He could give it up to the first challenger tomorrow.  
  
Suddenly a loud klaxon sounded. Everyone disappeared into holes and corners. Sam and Jonas were left alone with the unconscious form of their commanding officer. Looking up they saw Teal'c and the members of SG5 walking towards them, accompanied by an official.  
  
"You may go. It appears a mistake has been made."  
  
"It appears that the timing of our arrival is fortuitous." Teal'c gathered O'Neill up in his arms and carried him out of the building and towards the Stargate.  
  
  
  
Dr. Fraiser reported to the debriefing. "Moderate concussion. Four stitches over his eye, four on the back of his head, five more on his lip and eight inside his mouth. Two teeth loose, but they should heal. Three cracked ribs and damage to his bad knee. And bruising to 80% of his body. Nothing that won't heal, but he's going to be very uncomfortable for a while."  
  
General Hammond sighed. "Is he up to visitors?"  
  
"As long as they only stay a short while."  
  
  
  
"I just don't understand you earth people," Jonas complained to Jack again, "I don't understand why you wouldn't let me help defend Major Carter."  
  
"Jonas," Jack at last replied in a whisper only Jonas could hear, "Carter didn't NEED defending. Those people heard about what you said. It was YOU they wanted to kill."  
  
  
  
Author's Note :- Because Jack is his commanding officer and Jonas is on his team, no matter what we think of him, or how much we miss Daniel. 


End file.
